


A Hundred Parallels

by Quihi



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihi/pseuds/Quihi
Summary: There are 19 chapters in The Hobbit, and I’m going to write a drabble inspired by each one.  Part of NirCele’s 100 drabble challenge.





	1. Fire - An Unexpected Party

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on a personal mission to reread Tolkien’s books. As I read, I’m going to go through the prompt list and write a drabble inspired by each chapter of The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings, and The Silmarillion. This story will include the first 19 drabbles based on The Hobbit. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 100

_Great Smials, S.R. 1295_

Bilbo looked up at his mother hopefully. "May I stay up for the fireworks, Mama? Please?"

His father, Bungo, started to answer, but was interrupted by Belladonna. "I suppose you may. But you must go to bed straight after!"

Later that evening, Bilbo found himself outside on Midsummer's Eve for the first time. He sat half-asleep between his parents, struggling to stay awake. The fireworks were splendid and came in all shapes and colors. Bungo murmured to Belladonna, "Lilies and laburnums and snapdragons are for me, not this colorful fire. But you love these, so I will love them too."


	2. Pet - Roast Mutton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

"Would ya be quiet?" Holman Greenhand looked down in exasperation at the dog by his feet. How he had ever been convinced to take care of a pet, he didn't know. The little thing wouldn't stop bothering him, though all Holman wanted to do was sit down and eat his luncheon. Holman knew it would never give him any peace, though. So he got up and followed the dog down the lane, all the way to the Baggins's hole.

At the door, the dog sat down and barked. Holman looked up at the door and said, exasperated, "What can that mark be? I just repainted that door." Since the dog refused to leave, Holman knocked on the door, but there was no reply. "Come on, boy, let's go home." The dog refused to move. Sighing, Holman took the spare key from Bilbo left it and let himself into the hole. It was as clean as ever, but the larders were nearly empty and there were signs of a sort of party. The Baggins's business wasn't Holman's problem, though. Bilbo might return later, or in a few days, or a week. At least he hadn't left any food behind to spoil.


	3. Transportation - A Short Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

Bilbo's pony was most suited to Bilbo, for he disliked adventures and liked his meals as much as Bilbo. He didn't mind this adventure as much as most, for there was plenty of grass to be had. Bilbo's pony was also luckier than the others, for the hobbit did not weigh nearly as much as the dwarves. However, adventures were dangerous. There were rivers to ford and bogs to avoid. No one seemed to care much when he stumbled and or noticed that he needed shoeing.

One day, though, the pony smelled elves. He was scared because the elves had a very narrow bridge to cross, but the elves took good care of the ponies. For days and days, the ponies got to rest and recover their strength, and eat as much good food as they liked. He hoped it would last forever and he would have been content to stay with the elves forever and never go on any more adventures.

It was not to be, though. Too soon, they had to leave, and the hobbit climbed back on the pony (with far heavier packs than before) and the group left the elves and headed on into the mountains.


	4. Plants - Over Hill and Under Hill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

It was the height of summer and the days were hot and still in Hobbiton. The farmers of the Shire were busy tending the fields and making hay while the children played games and enjoyed picnics in the shade. The weeds grew among the flowers and berries, and the gardeners had plenty of work weeding and trimming. Holman always seemed to have work to do and rarely had time to eat more than three or four full meals in a day.

Holman had not attended the Free Fair but spent the Lithe enjoying the local Midsummer celebrations. Twice a week, Holman went to check on Bag End and tend the gardens, no matter that Bilbo Baggins had been gone for over a month and no word had been heard of him anywhere in the Shire. It was peculiar for a hobbit to be gone that long, but Holman wanted the hole and gardens to be ready whenever he returned.

Whether Bilbo Baggins was home or not, there was work to be done; the plants needed tending if the gardens were to be worth looking at. Midsummer was over. Holman knelt down to pull up some weeds and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the wiki and Tolkien Gateway, the Free Fair is held every seven years, and this would not be one of those years. I think it more likely that though only every seven years there was an election to choose the Mayor and the Fair was a good deal larger and better attended, the Fair was held every year on a smaller scale.


End file.
